


Giggity

by Edie_Sunshine



Series: Just Two Guys [14]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Sunshine/pseuds/Edie_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice: Who is that?<br/>Chibs: That, me 'ole mucker, is one hundred an' thirty pounds of cock-riding giggity</p><p>The boys invite a 'friend' over... </p><p>Beta'd, as always, by Spacebabe, officially the hardest working beta-reader on SOA fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggity

**Author's Note:**

> Name ring a bell? Emily showed up in Season 1, when Jax got her to sleep with the mortuary attendant so he'd do the club a favour. In my twisted little universe, she and Chibs have stayed in touch...

Friday night at the clubhouse and the only thing louder than the knackered sound system is the hammering wail of Bobby's amp as he takes his new guitar through chord after drunken chord. Guy starts a rendition of Fools Rush In and the crowd starts to protest.

Loudly.

Then someone cranks the stereo up some more and Bobby's strumming and yammering just drowns. 

Good fucking riddance.

Chibs comes back from taking a piss to find Juice tight in conversation with Emily Duncan. 

Well, sort of. 

Actually, Juice is drunk and sort of hypnotised by the girl's tits. Lad's such a muppet, even after growing up with three sisters, he has no idea how to chat a woman up. 

Fortunately, Emily always knows what she wants, which apparently, tonight, is Juicy. And so, she seems happy to lead the boy by the nose. 

Emily looks up and when she sees Chibs is watching, she breaks into a slow smile, like she already knows the score. 

It's good to see her back again, it's been way too long. Jax pulled some shit with her a few years back, for the good of the club, of course, but she'd disappeared off the scene after that and put some distance between herself and Charming.

Now, she lets Chibs greet her with a kiss brushed over her ear and she takes a quick drink from his beer, tells him that she and Juicy were talking about that custom bike thing that's been showing on Discovery. Chibs has no fucking clue what she's on about. 

Her hand slides up Chibs' hip as his own finds the middle of her back and she rests her head on his shoulder. 

Perched on the back of the sofa, Juice's eyes darken and narrow, and Chibs can't help but grin. He looks from the blonde in his arms to the Latino in front of him and thinks to himself, well, it's a dirty job but somebody's gotta do it...

&&&

Juice has seen Emily around a bunch of times. She's a little older than a lot of the girls who hang out at the club, maybe ten years Juice's senior, but she's a total gym bunny, so her body's firm and tight as a woman ten years younger. She doesn't really seem to be into that whole pass-around thing either, is actually pretty fussy about who she fucks. She has her favourites, of which Chibbie is definitely one. 

Juice looks at the two of them now, an arm slung around each other, laughing about some shit, and he thinks that it doesn't look like ownership, more like just old friends. 

That doesn't mean he likes it. 

&&&

It's occurred to Chibs before that taking a girl back with them might be fun, but people talk too much in this town. Besides Fi, Emily's pretty much the only girl he'd trust to keep her mouth shut. 

'What you smiling about?' he murmurs in her ear and she ducks her head in closer to his, her eyes on Juicy.

'I was thinking that you still owe me, and I'd love to watch you fuck him,' she says back while the lad's completely oblivious to it all. Her tongue flickers over her lip-gloss and Chibs' cock goes from interested to very interested indeed. 

Chibs and Emily go way back. She's a career girl by day, party girl at night and Chibs loves that about her. He's also taken a little stroll through her porn collection, and he knows what she sees when she looks from him to Juicy. 

'I'm just gonna refresh my lipstick,' she says, a little louder, and bumps Chibs' hip with her own as she turns and slinks away. Juice's eyes follow her arse until she's out of sight and then they raise to meet Chibs' own: buzzed, confused, unsure.

'What?' Juicy yells over the hammering music and Chibs can't help laughing at the lad's clueless expression. 

'Emily,' he says and Juice's frown deepens. Lad thinks he's getting a brush off. As if. 'She wants us to take her home.' 

It takes an untold amount of time for Juicy to process that sentence. Chibs watches the workings on the young man's face and laughs when Juice's jaw drops.

'Yeah?' Juice's frown deepens until there are heavy dents in his forehead. 'What- I don't- uh..' 

Chibs rolls his eyes. 'Jesus, Juicy, wake up! Emily. Wants us. To take her. Home.'

'Oh! Oh, okay. Wow!' Lad looks like he's come in his pants. 

Chibs doesn't trust Juice to get Emily back without crashing his bike and killing them both- kid looks so dopey with want. He pats the back of his own bike but Emily just laughs and slides into the driver's seat of her little sports car, says she'll meet them there.

They all get back in one piece and Emily points out that Chibs' new place is an improvement on the last one. Course, that's because now he's sharing with Juicy and the lad is obsessed with cleaning. Chibs can take the jokes though, girls seem to appreciate coming back to a clean place. 

They sit out on the back step, drinking beer and chatting about nothing. Emily appropriates Chibs' hoodie, sits with her backside in Juicy's lap and her long, long legs draped over Chibs'. 

Juice looks nervous, like he has no idea what he should be doing, doesn't realise he really is part of this. He fiddles with the label on his beer and contributes little to the conversation. 

Emily glances at the lad and then raises one eyebrow at Chibs and he cups her jaw in his hand, brings her in for a kiss, fingers trailing down her throat. Emily curls herself around him like honey 'round a spoon. 

She tastes like honey too- must be the lip-gloss. 

If he looks, Chibs knows that Juice will be swallowing hard and biting his lip, his eyes huge. Knows he'll be hard under Emily's wriggling arse and itching to get his hands on her.

Chibs slides Emily over to straddle his lap, and from there she smiles sweetly at the lad, tells him she'd love it if he joined in.

&&&

Emily and Chibs have been fooling around, on and off for a few years now. There's something about a biker that has always turned her head, something about the danger of it, the tightrope walk between the bad boy and the outlaw. 

In truth, the gloss kind of came off Samcro when Emily got pushed into fucking that cemetery attendant, just so he'd owe the club a favour, and that experience had shown her a little more of the club's dark underbelly. She hasn't felt the same trust for the Sons since, but Chibs has been a friend for a long while now, and in spite of all of that shit, she's still certain she can rely on him.

And, unattached as he's always been, Chibs can be counted on for fun. He's dominant, in a way that feels natural and relaxed, as if he has nothing to prove. Maybe he doesn't. 

Juice is sweet and cute, and she'd like to bundle him up and kidnap him. She can play around with the idea of corrupting him, and the thought of having him at her and Chibs' mercy is exciting. 

&&&

It's the strangest thing, watching Chibs kiss someone else- a chick anyway, Juice can't imagine watching him kissing another guy, it'd probably short circuit his brain. Guy kisses like it's his career choice, whispers his fingers into the nape of Emily's neck so he can get her where he wants her, and just like Juice before her, Emily falls for it. 

She reaches over and tugs Juice's hand to her thigh, to where the denim of her daisy dukes finishes and hot skin begins. He's hard as a rock already and nothing's happened yet. But Chibs is coaxing him closer with a hand sliding up his back, under his t-shirt like it's not even there, and Emily's telling him to take it off, and then when he does, she hooks one bright pink nail into the top of his jeans, and tells him to lose those, too.

It's the middle of summer and even though it's also the middle of the night, it's still warm, and besides, Juice really doesn't care. Not when Chibbie is watching him, one thumb worrying over the flesh of Emily's thigh and not when Emily gets to her feet, Chibs' hoodie discarded on the ground, and peels off her own shirt. 

Emily slides cool hands around Juice's waist, her lips soft on his jaw. Her breasts are pushing against his chest and his cock is caught between their loosely pressed bodies, and Juice can feel Chibs' eyes on them and it's fucking electric.

&&&

Chibs wonders how it would be to just sit back and watch Emily seduce Juicy. Watch her back him up and strip him down and get him to his knees. 

Another time, maybe. Right now he thinks it'll be much more fun to double team the lad, and Emily's a good partner in crime. 

He climbs to his feet, steers Emily into the house with his hands on her hips, and Juice laughs and follows. 

Emily backs Juice up against the wall anyway, leans back into Chibs' arms and tells him she wants to blow his boy, will he let her? 

Every time she flicks her gaze up at him, Chibs feels Juice's jealous gaze. This time he gives in to it, leans forward to kiss Juice, and the lad melts into it, his eyes falling shut. 

Between their bodies, Emily rubs her arse against Chibs' still-clothed cock, and wriggles her palms into Juice's shorts. She runs the tip of her tongue around the shell of Juice's ear and the lad groans into Chibs' mouth.

'Jesus...' 

If it wasn't for the wall, Juice would probably have fallen on his backside by now. His skin has a delicious flush, which Emily adds to by licking a stripe downwards as she gets to her knees. She peels Juice's shorts off so his erection can bob free and the lad's kisses become distracted enough that Chibs gives up on it for now, and they just watch her at work, instead, ripe mouth and pretty little pink-tipped hands. 

&&&

Juice watched this really cool movie a few weeks back where they said you can always tell you're dreaming because you can't remember how you got to where you are right now. Right now, this is a totally crazy dream but, Juice can almost remember how he got here, which means, score! It's not a dream. 

He remembers that Emily had smiled shyly as she'd made her way over to him in the clubhouse. He remembers that he'd not been able to believe his luck, not known how to talk to her, but that she'd been funny and sweet and did that thing of asking questions to get a conversation going. He remembers that she'd gotten them each a shot of tequila, explained that it always made her naughty, and that she wanted to ask him something. 

Her voice had dropped low and discrete, and she'd nodded in Chibs' direction as the Scot stood, laughing over something with Tig. 

'I don't know what Chibs told you about me,' she'd said, all coy as she circled one finger around the rim of her beer bottle. 'But I've always had a little kink...'

'Yeah, well.... You're not the first. It's probably the accent.' Juice had taken a long pull on his beer, thought to himself, oh well, guess I'm sleeping at the clubhouse tonight... 

Now, she's pulling away from his cock with a wet pop and Chibs is guiding her to her feet, helping her out of her hot pants and bra, and her breasts are plump in his hands as he kisses her back into Juice's arms.

Juice kicks his way out of his shorts and presses close, sandwiching Emily between himself and Chibbie again, and she moans and pushes him to his knees, and that's okay, because he can get her out of her panties, and she smells so good he can't resist a taste.

&&&

Chibs manages to coax the pair of them towards the bed, because he's not pissing about on the floor- again. They keep each other entertained while he gets out of his clothes, Emily coaxing Juicy to just where she needs him, her long legs folding around his ears. 

Chibs gets onto the bed behind Juicy and manhandles him to his knees, the lad's balls hanging heavy and low. He nudges Juice's knees apart and Juicy murmurs against Emily's pussy, arches his spine and pushes back into Chibs, wordlessly asking.

And it's fun to get the lad caught up between the two of them, because he doesn't seem to know what to do with himself. His hands are clumsy as they slide up over Emily's curves and he's fuck all use to the girl really, 'cause he's moaning too much to do anything else. 

Emily asks them to fuck for her. And Chibs thinks, well, since she asked so nicely...

Juice is face-down in Emily's tits when Chibs lines his cock up and pushes in, and the lad kind of mewls against her, wriggles his arse and shifts to get Chibs to where he needs him. 

Emily's a smart girl, she gets herself further up the bed, coaxes the lad back between her legs.

And it's all deliciously familiar, but with a twist. There's definitely something about having someone watching them, enjoying them as much as they're enjoying each other.

 

&&&

It's probably because they've slept together so many times, but Chibs always seems to know Emily's body inside and out. Juice isn't quite so practiced, but he is a quick and enthusiastic study. 

And he's so cute, and the way he can't take his eyes off of Chibs makes Emily think she could watch them all day. Maybe they'll let her. Maybe they'll let her film them...

Juice's body is bucking and spasming between hers and Chibs'. He groans and gasps against her clit, utterly helpless. For now, she's content to just lie back and stroke his cheek, whisper encouragement, and watch Chibs powering into him. 

In a little while, she's going to suggest a shift around, will want Juice's pretty cock inside her. 

For now, she pushes herself upright, coaxes Chibs closer, over Juice's body, so she can flicker her tongue over his lip, feel the rough brush of his beard on her chin. 

Juice gives a little warning growl and they both start, glance down.

'You alright down there, sunshine?' Chibs scrubs one hand over Juice's mohawk and shifts so the younger man doesn't asphyxiate. Juice gives a brief little nod and Chibs pushes him back down again. Juice goes without a seconds thought.

Eventually, Emily guides Juice back up her body, takes the opportunity to taste herself on his lips. She whispers against his mouth, just to see the expression on his face. 'Ready to fuck me?' she asks and kisses his grin away.

&&&

Juice can't imagine why he and Chibs have never done this before. Emily is soft and hot and inviting, a deliciously wet glove for his cock. And although he's fucking her, he has absolutely no control over what he's doing, because Chibs is hard and brutal inside of him, and Emily is holding both of Juice's hands high over her head, keeping him off balance and trapped between her and Chibs.

Chibs' teeth worry at the juncture between Juice's neck and shoulder, his fingers clutching Juice's hips tight enough to leave bruises, keeping him from falling onto Emily and pulling him back onto his grinding cock. 

Juice feels it building in him, way faster than he wants. Twin spikes of pleasure fizzing their way up his spine. Beneath him, Emily is catching his earlobe in her teeth, biting down softly, telling him how he looks while he's being fucked into her, telling him what she wants next, that she wants to watch Chibs holding him down, making him beg for it.

Juice is fairly close to begging already, Chibs has found that spot inside him that has him seeing stars and nothing exists right now but for the sensation of Emily around his cock, Chibs inside of him.

&&&

Juice comes with a ragged groan, his body going limp in Chibs arms, and Chibs has to grab a hold on him to stop the lad from collapsing on Emily.

Chibs isn't done with Juice yet, though, grabs him by the hips to pull him back into his lap, and Juice goes willingly, sags back against Chibs shoulder. Lad's utterly gorgeous like this, still writhing with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and spitted on Chibs' cock. 

Emily climbs to her knees, cages Juice's body with her arms, and flickers her tongue into Chibs mouth, and between them, Juice moans, either in jealousy or frustration, pulls Chibs back to his own mouth with a hand on his jaw. 

Juice's lips are demanding on Chibs' own, his fist hard in his hair, and Emily gives up on trying for attention from the two of them, lays back in the bed and just watches them, her hands busy on herself.

Emily all but disappears from Chibs' mind as he shifts his arms, wraps them tightly around Juicy, holding him in place. 

And now, it's just them again, pretty much. Juice gasping and murmuring nonsense, begging for more, and Chibs pounding into him. 

And then he's coming and it's powerful enough to shove all three of them into a sweaty heap on the mattress, Juice once more squashed between him and Emily.

&&&

Chibs leaves the other two sleeping in a delicious sprawl, goes in search of his morning cuppa. Juice stirs but soon relaxes again when he finds the warmth of Emily's body to curl into. The lad's head is resting on Emily's belly, his arms draped around her and her hands sliding over his neck and shoulders, holding him in place.

The sun creeps in through all of the spaces between the blinds and lights Chibs' way as he stumbles down the stairs. 

The cat perches on the counter to lick her paws, since she knows it's not Juice coming down into the kitchen, but Chibs, and that he doesn't actually care, so she won't get pushed off. 

She gives him a knowing look.

'What?' He scowls at her, fetches her bowl and cat food before she can start that cawing noise. 'Yer just fucking jealous 'cos you had your bits cut out, and yer not getting any cock...' he tells her and she grumbles her way down from the counter to wait for her breakfast. 

He fusses her one ear, reminds her that she's stupid, and gonna get made into a handbag someday, and she blinks up at him, clueless, dives into her food bowl.

Emily's the next one to make it out of bed and down the stairs. Dressed in Chibs' t-shirt, she beams and wishes him good morning. 

Too chirpy, too early. 

Chibs flicks the switch on the electric kettle and lights himself a smoke while they're waiting. 'Juicy still in the Land O' Nod, is he?'

'Mm... He's quite the sleeper.' Emily wrinkles her nose at the tea bag he holds up in question and looks longingly at Juice's coffee machine.

'Aye.' Chibs isn't good at conversation this early. Juice knows better and keeps his distance until Chibs has gotten through a couple of fags and most of his brew. Fat chance of shutting Miss Chatterbox up though.

'You know, the two of you are really something together...' Emily ventures, turns a chair around and straddles it at the stupid little kitchen table. One bare foot whispers, not so innocently, over his own. 'I know that it's not a public thing but-' She stops dead, probably at the murderous look he's aiming at her. She slides to her feet, starts fiddling about, making coffee. Then she says, 'I'm not going to say anything, you don't need to worry.'

'Emily, listen love, it's a bit early for me. Can we leave the chit chat, eh?'

'Oh, of course! I'll just finish this, then grab a shower and head out...' She pauses at the door though, looks at him over her shoulder, well aware of how fucking hot she is in a t-shirt over nothing. 'You know, he's crazy about you.' 

And that's the thing, he does know. Feels the exact same way, mug that he is. 

'Not your business,' he reminds her and she gives a little sideways shrug to show she's not offended at being reminded of her place.

He watches her as she slinks her way back up the stairs, coffee mug in each hand, thinks to himself, well, an encore wouldn't hurt. One day.

&&&

Juice wakes to find Chibs absent and Emily perched, catlike, on the edge of the bed. She hands him a mug and a sunny smile, asks if he slept well. 

Juice isn't used to coffee with a smile. With Chibs it's more 'go make me a cuppa', accompanied by a bark of bad breath and the stealing of all the bed clothes. 

He takes the cup suspiciously. If Chibs made it, it'll be horrible. Or, worse still, tea.

'It's okay, I made it.' Emily smiles, looks a little nervous. She picks at a loose thread on the bed clothes, waits while he takes a sip and relaxes visibly when he doesn't gag.

'Chibbie downstairs? Ignore him if he was a shit, he's not really a morning person.'

'It's okay. I've seen him in the morning before... I was just heading out.' She gestures at the door, her purse already held in one hand. 'But, I wanted to say I had a great time.' She presses a chaste kiss to his cheek and she smells like his shampoo, and Chibbie's soap.

'Uh, thanks...Me too. Um...' 

Last night was fun, the kind of fun Juice never even imagined having and never bothered trying to want, because what's the point when it won't ever happen? 

But now, in the cold light of day, he doesn't want to have to be polite and make small talk. He just wants to curl up in bed and be shoved aside by Chibs as he brings his tea and ash-tray back upstairs. He wants Chibs to switch on the TV and bitch about the early morning telly being rubbish. He wants to sit and not talk, and lean into Chibs' space and get a dead arm off the heavy bastard.

'You know.' Emily gets to her feet. She's still smiling. 'If you boys ever decide to do this again, you should look me up.' Juice has no idea what to say. Thinks back to getting fucked by Chibs, Emily watching, her face rapt. Remembers that he'd felt jealous of her, possessive of Chibs. He remembers that little jump of triumph at having her watching them, seeing that Chibs was his.

Emily finds her keys in her purse, moves as if to leave and then pauses. 'Oh. I don't know if he's ever told you this, but he's head over heels over you.' She turns and walks out and Juice is left, dry mouthed and stunned. 

&&&

'She finally fucked off then?' Chibs has a plate of soggy toast balanced on top of his mug. He hands both to Juice while he kicks off his jeans and slides back under the covers. Then he takes them back, folds a slice of toast into his mouth and starts to chew.

'Uh... yeah.' 

Chibs reaches over Juice to the night stand, finds the remote and flicks the TV on. 'Nice girl, but way too fuckin' chirpy in the morning...' 

Chibs' eyes are already dulled by the TV and it's only the weather report. Juice can't help laughing at the idiot. He ducks himself under Chibs' arm and cuddles himself closer, and receives an absent minded kiss to his temple. 

Chibbie fucking loves him. Never said it, probably never will, but it's there. Not his imagination, not this time. 

Juice reaches up, flicks the toast crumbs out of Chibs' beard, closes his eyes and thinks about going back to sleep. They've got hours ahead of them to sleep, fool around, chat shit and do nothing. Great fucking day.


End file.
